


Proper Send-Offs

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: Femshep and Victus decide to spend their last night together on the Normandy with far less clothing than usual. Gratuitous smut ensues.





	Proper Send-Offs

The ship was dark and mostly silent as Commander Shepard wandered aimlessly from room to room. As the war progressed, she found she was losing herself to a constant stream of what ifs. Tonight however her mind wasn’t occupied by Reapers, Earth or quelling the constant tensions between species. Tonight she was ruminating over the turian Primarch. It was his last night aboard the Normandy and she was beginning to feel a sense of dread. Every time they had spoken it was to talk military strategy but she couldn’t help finding herself wishing they’d had more time to get closer to one another. They shared a remarkable similarity in their circumstances. Both of them had been through tragedy, her on Akuze and him with his son. They also shared decorated military careers and had ended up in positions of power more through happenstance than a desire to move up the ranks. She had asked him earlier if he would meet her in the war room for a debrief but as the time came closer to their meeting, she found herself growing restless. She wandered around more until the time came to make her way to their meeting. 

“Evening Commander.” he said and he stood up to greet her. She smiled and asked him to sit down.

“Please, we don’t have to be so formal. It’s just the two of us here.” she sat down next to him moving her chair a bit closer than she meant to. Victus didn’t pull away however and now she sat next to him nearly shoulder to carapace.

“Alright Shepard, what did you want to go over?” there was something about her body language that gave him the impression that this wasn’t just a run-of-the-mill discussion on military strategy. He studied her curiously as she spoke.

“Well, you’ll be leaving tomorrow.” she couldn’t mask the sadness in her voice, “I just wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything else you needed from me.” she had gone into this with no plan whatsoever. All she knew was that she wanted a chance to spend some time with him before he left. Now that they were alone, she realized just how much his inevitable departure had affected her.

“Hmmm, anything I’d need from you? I think you’ve done enough Shepard. More than enough.” his voice was somber as he realized that no matter how much she offered, she was always willing to give a little more. It impressed him but it also concerned him. He had grown fond of the Commander in his short time on the Normandy and was scared that one of these days she would push herself just a bit too far. 

“You know how I am though. I just like to make sure.” 

“I do know how you are, and it worries me.” his mandibles flared slightly as he spoke. He wasn’t an emotional person but he had grown to care for her and if this really was the last time he might see her, he wanted her to know it. 

“Thank you. You don’t need to worry about me though. I survived death, didn’t I?” she couldn’t help but try to deflect his concern as much as it flattered her to hear it. Having grown up on her own on Earth, she still wasn’t used to people looking after her. 

“Doesn’t mean I want you to risk it again, Shepard.” he replied. “Look, I’m not the best at reading humans but I know you didn’t set this up to discuss the war or military strategy. Besides, we’ve talked that stuff to death. So what did you really have planned exactly?” 

This was not something she had anticipated. She never thought he’d put her on the spot like that. She looked at him speechless as she tried to figure out what to say that wouldn’t make herself look like a complete fool. “Well, I hoped we would talk, and then maybe I’d invite you up for a drink?” in her head she sounded more confident than how she actually came off as she spoke. She tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear and tried not to look directly at him. 

“Why the pretense? You could have just invited me up for a drink.” there was something about the tone of his voice that made her heart beat just a little bit faster than before. “Or were you afraid that would have been too forward?” 

“I—“ they locked eyes now, her green affixed to his amber. “Honestly I had no idea what I was doing, I just wanted some time with you so, here we are.” she explained. She hated being so noticeably flustered around him. Hell, she didn’t even know if he liked humans, let alone her. Now though, the way he looked at her, she wondered if perhaps there was a chance that he was. 

He reached out and let a single talon gently run down her shoulder, her cheeks flushed a warm shade of pink and she looked away from him hoping he hadn’t noticed. He had noticed however, and he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes once again. “If there’s something you want, Shepard, all you have to do is ask.” his voice took on a darker timbre and she felt any last sense of propriety melt away.

“That’s a dangerous offer, Victus.” she admitted.

“You don’t need to play coy. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t going to follow through. Besides, I’m about to leave and we’re both about to go fight a war that neither of us may ever come back from. I don’t see any harm in giving each other a proper send off. Just in case.” 

“Mmmm, nothing like discussing our impending mortality to get a girl all hot and bothered.” she teased wryly. “But you’re right, I mean I probably haven’t been very good at hiding my attraction to you anyway.”

“If you didn’t have such good control over your biotics, you’d have burned a new hole in my ass, Shepard.” he took pleasure in remarking upon the way her gaze had lingered upon him as of late.

She looked at him both shocked and embarrassed at having been called out so overtly. She couldn’t deny it though. She had taken to admiring him from afar when she thought he wasn’t looking. 

“Look, it’s not like I haven’t noticed you either, I just didn’t know the protocol. I also never knew if it was the right time. I suppose there never is in a situation like this.” there was a warmth in the way he spoke to her that was unfamiliar to her ears. His usual stoicism seemed to melt away. 

“Well, how about we go up to my quarters and see where this goes. It might not be the right time for something like this, but it’s certainly not a bad time either. Besides, I’ve always wanted to teach a turian how to kiss a human.” she regained her confidence knowing that he felt the same attraction that she did.

“Why do you think I’d need you to teach me how to kiss a human?” 

She was shocked by his arrogance but she hid it from him. “Prove to me you don’t then.” She sat on the conference table in the war room facing him. He stood up and reached out with one hand and gripped the back of her head bringing it towards him. He pressed her lips against his mouth and she closed her eyes and caressed his neck as she kissed him. 

“I hope that was enough proof for you.” he said as he broke off their kiss. Shepard looked at him stunned. He certainly did know how to kiss a human. She looked away from him for a moment to catch her breath. 

“Yeah, that was definitely…proof.” she gave him a devilish grin and led him to the elevator. “But you may have to provide a bit more. Just so I know that wasn’t a fluke.” 

He brushed his mouth gently across the top of her head and let his hands run through her hair. He pressed his forehead to hers for a few seconds before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. The look in her eyes was ravenous and she led him into her quarters. She didn’t bother with any flowery words or sentiments. This might be their only night together and she wanted to make it count. She pulled off her clothes revealing her ivory battle scarred skin. Victus looked at her and studied the various markings on her legs and torso. She had more on her back that he discovered as he let his hands explore her body. She sighed and looked up at him. “Fighting and then dying and then going right back to fighting again isn’t kind to a person.” she murmured. 

“Every one of these represents someone who tried to kill you and failed. You should be proud.” He pressed his forehead to hers again. “I’ve got quite a few of my own by the way.” he swiftly removed his clothes and turned around to show her his back. He had one long scar across his upper carapace and a few marks on his lower back. She traced her fingers over them and eventually wrapped her arms around him pressing her chest against his back. He took her hands into his and she rested her head against his back. He could feel her warm breath on his rough skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having her soft body pressed against him. “We better hope this war ends soon Shepard, you and I are barely in one piece.” She nodded in agreement against him. After a minute or two, she eventually let go of him and took his hand.

“Don’t go thinking I’m too fragile now though. That’ll ruin all the fun.” she said leading him to the bed. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and Victus looked down at her as they locked eyes. He lifted her by the waist and moved her to the middle of the bed before crawling on top of her. His large body loomed over her lean muscular form and he held himself just inches above her. He could feel the heat radiating from her and he let out a subvocal growl. He didn’t know if she could hear it but he knew she could see the way his mandibles flared out. He began to run the very tip of his tongue along her shoulder and up her neck. He traced her jawline with a single talon and turned her head to the side. His mouth was now pressed against her ear as in an almost inaudible tone he growled “I want you, Shepard.”

“Jane.” she whispered. “If you’re the last person I ever fuck, you should at least know my first name.” she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down towards her. She could feel his erection emerging from the plates between his legs. She bucked her hips, letting her wetness tease him. She began to grind her clit against his shaft and he let out a sound of approval. She kept going until she was about to cum and then stopped herself. A smile spread across her face as she looked at Victus. She licked his mandible enjoying the slightly sweet taste and kissed him once again. 

Victus couldn’t help himself anymore, he needed to be inside her. He teased her slit with the head of his cock and she sighed. He slowly pressed his way into her deeper and deeper until she had taken all of him. He loved the way she gasped when he began to thrust into her. He took her slowly and she closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of him savoring every stroke. A deep purring moan escaped him as he increased his pace. She still had her legs wrapped tightly around him and she felt her body tensing up as he brought her to orgasm. He loved the way her legs gripped him even tighter as she came. “Adrien!” she gasped as he began to take her harder. She cried out again and begged him for more. He was more than willing to comply with her wishes. When he felt her body relax he stopped to brush the hair out of her face.

“Jane.” he said her name for the first time. She smiled and let her hands toy with the ridges on the back of his neck. “You’re incredible” he said gruffly before laying down on the bed and pulling her on top of him. 

She straddled him and began kissing his shoulders, his chest and then downward. She gave him a coquettish smile as her kisses ended right above his hips. “I want to taste myself on you.” she said seductively before taking his cock between her lips. She sucked on him and used her hand to work his shaft. He closed his eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat as her tongue teased his sensitive ridged skin. She continued worshipping him until he could just barely hold back. She climbed back on top of him and he took her by the waist once again. This time he threw her down on the bed and spread her legs wide, gripping her thighs roughly. He teased her clit with his tongue and she called out his name. He continued toying with her getting her just close enough and then stopping before she could orgasm. “Please Adrien.” the words fell from her as she struggled to keep herself coherent. 

“Please what?” he asked feigning ignorance. “What is it you want Shep— Jane.” he corrected himself.

“You know, you can call me whatever the fuck you want if you just keep doing what you were doing.” she pleaded with him. He decided to be merciful and he returned to gently sucking on her swollen clit. She moaned and felt her toes curl as she reached her orgasm for the second time. As she was in the midst of her climax he allowed a single finger to plunge just deep enough to rub her g-spot.

“Humans have a spot right…here yes?” he could tell by her reaction that he had found the spot. She responded something unrecognizable and he continued deftly probing her g-spot while sucking on her clit. When her moans of pleasure subsided he pulled her back on top of him. She wasted no time taking him inside her again as she began to ride him. She wanted to desperately to give to him what he had given to her. She rode him hard and he bucked his hips matching her speed. The feeling of his thickness filling her again and again drove her wild. He could feel his pleasure building and his mandibles fluttered in anticipation. He grabbed her ass and guided her movements until he felt himself begin to cum. He growled her name “Jane”, as he finally had his release. She collapsed on top of him panting and he wrapped his arms around her. They both laid there for a few minutes catching their breath. Eventually she retreated for a moment to clean herself up before returning to him in bed.

“That was amazing.” she said nestling herself into the crook of his arm.

“Spirits Jane. I am the luckiest damn turian in the whole galaxy.” he pulled her in close to him and she sighed contentedly.

“You better not go and get yourself killed by a reaper. When this war is over I need you around to celebrate.” she ordered.

“Hey I’m not the one who has a habit of getting themselves killed. But if we both somehow make it out of this thing alive, you better believe there’s going to be a celebration.” he stroked her hair softly and she closed her eyes. He watched her as she drifted off into a deep slumber. He couldn’t help but feel a bittersweet pang deep in his chest. He rested his forehead against the back of her head and in a subvocal whisper he pleaded “You better come back to me alive Jane. Victory will be a hell of a lot less sweet without you.”


End file.
